Blue Night
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yaoi: Goofy x Sora - Goofy ponders over his feelings in the rooftops of Traverse, aimlessly wishing into the dark. A sign is given to him, but what does it mean, exactly?


Blue Night

青いな夜に

Disclaimer: These characters belong to SquareSoft © or Disney Interactive ©. The fanfiction belongs to me. I tell you, suing me is pointless. Poor boy, ugliest Gummi in the world, and a lot of worthless junk. No munny. See? *Turns out pocket and all the jewels he stole from the Cave of Wonders spill out* Oops… Oh, dang.

Warning: Yaoi. Flame if you must, but I'll only reconsider taking heed of it were it to have good grammar, spelling, and at least a point. Otherwise, you'd be deemed less than dirt and frankly, all we do is laugh at trash. Ha, ha! XD

Plot Cockroach: Well, I think I'm now a connoisseur of really weird pairings. First Jack, now Goofy? Who'll I write on next? Captain Hook? 0_o Hey, now that I think about it… XD Don't worry; I'll try to make it as tastefully done as possible. Well, it's more bordered towards shounen-ai. I hope this one works out the way I think it will!

Pairing: Goofy x Sora

Note: Happens in Traverse before the rescue of Kairi and before sealing off Neverland, after the keyhole in Traverse is locked, and you have this chance meeting with Riku. Slightly AU, since I really have to maneuver the events to this. Heh, heh… (ß Please read in an evil tone) Anyway, I don't like the English title to the fanfiction here. It's so… normal. And boring. Gah. And sorry too, I kinda forgot mostly what they said in Traverse. It was such a loooooong time ago!

_________________

"He loves me, he loves me not…"

It was blue in the night in the lively city of Traverse. Above, the heavens were lit with the light of the stars, although one by one, they had started to fade, to disappear. Leon had mentioned to them that without sealing a world's keyhole, all would be doomed for that world and its inhabitants. They relied so heavily on the Keyblade.

But at least they were in this together. Goofy stared at the white daisy he had in his gloved hands. He may be a little slow-witted, peaceable and easy-going, but lately he too realized that things weren't the same as before, and that no matter what happened, he could never run away from a fight. And another thing he had been forced to perceive were… some feelings, odd, strange, but pleasant all in all.

Oh, he may be slow, all right, but he knew the key to his heart, and with whom it rested.

However, it was one thing to rely so heavily on the Keyblade, and another matter to rely so heavily on its master. Goofy could only sigh and continue his game of chasing his fleeting dreams. No one would know. King Mickey had asked of them to follow Sora to the end of the worlds and back, and as a friend, he would do just that.

"Loves me… loves me not…"

He continued peeling the petals off, one by one, scattering them into the wind as it, whispering, wished him the best. The roof he sat on provided him the view of a lifetime, one of the nighttime skies that would never go out again. The keyhole had been locked.

"Loves me… loves me not…"

"Hey."

Goofy jumped and squawked in surprise. He relaxed immediately when he saw Sora come up to him from behind. The brunet grinned easily at him. "Scared you, didn't I?"

"Ya sure did, ahyuk!"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Sora scratched his head absently. "Can't sleep?"

"Naw," the dog replied. "That ain't it. Ah just had stuff ta think about."

"Right," Sora didn't say a word anymore. He seldom bothered people who wanted to think, most of all Goofy. He kind of never spoke so much, and all he said of Sora were good things. He'd even pointed out proudly that Sora was their friend and hero; he was the Keyblade master.

Goofy looked down and continued pulling off the petals carefully, mumbling his chant. The brunet looked on, leaning against the roof. So, Goofy was in love? Half of him felt happy for his friend, but the other half…

What was that feeling?

Sora didn't know, but he wasn't about to question it. Some things were best left unanswered. Though deep down inside, the brunet knew what it was.

Goofy sat thinking, the petals flying off his grasp like feathery wisps of the night. The night played a blue hue on the whiteness of the blossom, causing it to look ethereal. Even as he glanced at Sora, he could feel the nighttime magic playing in the air around them.

It was romantic, almost.

They had met Riku earlier; one of the two friends Sora was looking for. And Goofy couldn't help then but feel utterly… sad. He seldom felt jealous. Riku had the looks of a miniature Greek god. He was handsome, bright, and simply mysterious. Even Cloud, the quiet young man whom they had fought, could hardly rival such beauty. And Leon, too, seemed nearly out of his league. Not that the two said men weren't good looking… just…

Well, you know. Rivals always seem harder to defeat than in real life.

Riku had disappeared without a trace, even as Sora desperately hunted through the night for him. At that Goofy felt a tug at his heartstrings. Which friend would just vanish when they knew how much his other comrade cared for him? Looked all over the worlds for him?

At last, dejected, Sora had walked into the little place Leon called a hideout, and they had focused on sealing up the keyhole and saving the city.

"Loves me… loves me not…"

Sora couldn't take in any longer.

"Say, Goofy," he started, but then he stopped himself. What if the truth hurt him more than his fantasy? But then again, Sora was never one to back out of anything. "…Um…"

"What'sa matter, Sora?" the dog turned to look at him, blinking. The daisy, all the petals but one left, stood in his clasp. Shrugging, the brunet cast his gaze into the sky.

"…Nothing…" his courage had sunk to the pit of his stomach.

Goofy paused. "Ya kin always tell me. Ah wun't tell anyone!"

"I know that," Sora replied breezily. "I just… well…"

"Ah understand," Goofy nodded. He paused for a while more in thought. "Lemme guess, it got somethin' ta do with Riku?"

"That too…" the brunet trailed off. Yeah, Riku. Before he met Donald and Goofy, he had Riku to focus on, to rival with for Kairi's attention. But even as they parted, he began to feel less attached to his two friends, though never forgetting them. He'd never thought that he'd ever fall out of love with her, but somehow along the way, this just… happened.

_But you know; I'd be a fool if I kept this to myself._

"Hey, ah…" he stopped suddenly and jerked up. "Hey, look! A wishing star!"

"Whu – Where?" Goofy glanced around. When he caught sight of it, he grinned. "Ah remember 'em saying that your dreams come true when you wish upon it. Or maybe you're really lucky, ahyuk!"

He turned to look at the brunet, but found that the boy already had his eyes closed, and was wishing with all his heart. The star passed by, and Goofy sighed inwardly. It hadn't occurred to him to wish too! But even as he looked on, the brunet's eyes fluttered open again to reveal his true blue eyes.

"Whatcha wish fer, Sora?"

_Y'know, it'd probably have somethin' ta do with Riku…_

Sora turned towards him with a smile. "Ah, I can't tell you. If I do, that wish won't come true, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Goofy guffawed. But Sora stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"But then again, if I don't tell you, it'll never come true…" the brunet was now sitting up close to the dog. Goofy looked puzzled.

"Why's that?"

"'Cause…" Sora looked down at his hands again, this time coyly. "Well, I… I think I really, really like you, Goofy. In… that way." He leaned forward swiftly and placed a quick kiss on Goofy's cool, wet nose. Then, without even pausing for an answer from his stunned companion, he dashed back into the hotel, leaping down into the balcony.

Several seconds passed, and Goofy finally blinked. The wind had quieted down since the passing of the star, no longer wishing him the luck that he didn't need anymore. The skies were still a shade of navy blue, and above, the stars twinkled silently. He turned back to the flower, and pulled the one last petal out.

"He loves me."

~*~*~ End ~*~*~

Note: I hope that was fine. I mean; um, I kind of left it at that, not knowing what else to write that won't ruin that atmosphere. Of course, Goofy will return that affection; so don't worry! Nope, I don't think there'll be a sequel coming from me! But still, it is possible that I might look into the weirder pairings. I've already gotten ideas on Tarzan. *Ebbil laughter* Anyway, thanks for reading if you did till here! I really appreciate this!


End file.
